foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
AntiochusXII
AntiochusXII (formerly ThecapcomFreak, Thenintendofreak, MikeHike, somekiryu, TheBigGloom) is a director and actor. He debuted with Mike Hike and founded FOXHOUND PRODUCTIONS. History His first account, MikeHike, joined in 2008 and was banned for profanity in 2011. On his second account,'' thenintendofreak (which suffered the same fate is MikeHike), AntiochusXII released his first movies'.' In mid-2012, AntiochusXII lost Builder's Club. In turn, The Capcom Productions was handed to AbsentHiya (as a group holder). After running the group like this for a short period of time, Derter23 approached AntiochusXII, proposing a change in leadership. AntiochusXII 'tested' AbsentHiya in order to judge his maturity, to which Absent failed and in turn refused to give the group to Derter. As a result, AntiochusXII had Derter23 make a new group called The Capcom Company. In a very quick process, AntiochusXII's members departed The Capcom Productions joined The Capcom Company. The Capcom Company was later shut down and merged into ConFilms. Late 2012, CosimoValuta and KrisBush15 came to AntiochusXII proposing to morph his group into The ConFilm Production Corporations of Roblox, their new group that aimed to unite moviemaking under one name. After complications, AntiochusXII left ConFilms. Later, after the collapse of ConFilms and attacks on his previous channel, AntiochusXII created a new company and channel; Neverwakening Productions. AntiochusXII began to make movies that raised awareness on certain topics, such as depression, schizophrenia, and PTSD. Out of these films spawned Static, which proceeded to win Best Picture at the 2014 BLOX Awards. On October 19, 2015, AntiochusXII released a promotional clip for an upcoming film, Rescind: Elegies '', ''followed by a multitude of trailers and clips from various upcoming productions, such as ''The Firmament ''and Annabelle. After the release of ''Annabelle, AntiochusXII went on to announce two new upcoming films: Disharmonies of December and Alright. However, these two films were soon cancelled as AntiochusXII shifted his focus unto ''Rescind: Elegies''. After some time, AntiochusXII began rolling out a series of reboots of the Rescind Cinematic Universe. Aphelion, a reboot of Eclipse, was released August 25th, 2017. He began reboots such as Numbers, The Ghost of Aokigahara, and Darkvalk (Reboot) but all were cancelled at a later date. In 2017, AntiochusXII founded FOXHOUND. In 2019, in conjunction with Jackiepwners, AntiochusXII released what he considered his magnum opus - Granite. Granite was a deeply personal and cathartic work for Antiochus and so he felt comfortable ending his long career with the film (that is if anyone is to believe his word this time versus any myriad of others). However, he still keeps up with the wiki and helps write the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe with Endpoint. Legacy The legacy of AntiochusXII is partially marred by cancellations and fighting within the various communities he found himself in. After the release of Annabelle, Antiochus struggled to stick with an idea and dealt with diminishing returns on his motivation. When he finally quit in 2019, he found it hard to believe that he was truly done. As a member of the ROBLOXiwood admin team for most of its life, AntiochusXII - often working in conjunction with AlmightyNoob - was a strict moderator and staunch believer in the efficiency of bans. Between 2013 and 2017, Antiochus worked with many other admins (including CosimoValuta, BenIsLegit, Superpenguin55, and, during the late years of the wiki, Endpoint) to create the basis for which communities such as FOXHOUND, RFMC, and the now-defunct ROBLOX Film wiki were built on. Working as an admin caused friction and it would lead to the admins routinely falling out with each other, going months without speaking. In 2017, BenIsLegit and Antiochus shut down the ROBLOXiwood wiki. It was split into two parties: RFMC - of which Antiochus has little to no involvement in - and FOXHOUND. While there is overlap between the two, Antiochus mostly chose to stay in FOXHOUND, only venturing to RFMC from time to time. That being said, due to political and interpersonal differences between the leadership of the two communities, Antiochus fell out with several members of the latter. Antiochus spent much of his time helping the members of both communities hone their writing. Many looked up to him for his affinity for narrative and dialogue. As he had been writing since he was seven years old (and continues to do so), he saw it as a skill that anyone could learn and wrote many guides to help aspiring writers. Later in his career, amidst cancellations and scrapped footage, the Rescind Cinematic Universe was abandoned. Previously a staple of his career, the Universe became a shell of its former self. As the writing improved, the directorial quality of films slacked in comparison to its contemporaries. While BenIsLegit directed Numbers with stunning success, the project was, like all others, eventually scrapped. The RCU had been in production as long as AntiochusXII had been filmmaking, and its cancellation represented a deep dissatisfaction with his motivation and output. As his time on ROBLOX came to a close, Antiochus put a larger emphasis on his writing and no longer enjoyed directing movies. Granite, his final film, was only possible due to the irreplaceable animation of Jackiepwners, who animated the whole movie. Granite represented a very personal goal for Antiochus; he had repeatedly made it a challenge to get as personal as possible with his work. With Granite being a direct mirror of abusive relationships he had been in himself, he found that challenge fulfilled. The only possible way to supersede it would be the release of Alright - but Antiochus knew that would not happen. The view of Antiochus is split: some, including most (if not all) of FOXHOUND, saw him as a close friend, a confidante, and a talented director. Others saw him as a volatile asshole who was more trouble than he was worth. One thing is certain: Antiochus's time in the community was marred by his mental health - none of which can be blamed on anyone but himself, a fact he openly acknowledges. Despite extending several olive branches, Antiochus' relationship to non-FOXHOUND ROBLOX Film members varies from generally positive to abysmal - though he does not necessarily blame anyone for their feelings toward him. After retiring, Antiochus continued his writing. He sticks with it to this day and, in 2019, finished a trilogy of novellas within five months. Finally satisfied with his output, he resolved that it was better for everybody if he stayed away from ROBLOX filmmaking communities. He still aides in the direction, writing, and production of the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe, but barring this, he edits pages on the FOXHOUND Wiki now and then and leaves it at that. Director Filmography Actor Filmography Writer Filmography Awards & Nominations Above awards and nominations are from the now defunct ROBLOXiwood Community. Trivia *AntiochusXII (formerly ThecapcomFreak) was known for making films the fastest in ROBLOXiwood; the term capcom-ing comes from this. Gallery From left to right: Jay Nestor (Character), Annabelle Carter (Character), Mike Ashcraft (Character), and Noak LaCroix (Character). Category:Directors Category:Screenwriters Category:FOXHOUND